transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Brawl (TF2017)
Brawl from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio If Brawl's on the battlefield and you can't hear him coming, it's time to check your audio receptors, because chances are you've gone deaf. Brawl's main distinguishing characteristic is VOLUME. No matter if he's talking (yelling), moving (clanking and rattling), or fighting (yelling, clanking, rattling, and blasting) you're sure to hear him doing it, as is anyone else in the county. As if that wasn't enough, he is also a ball of barely contained rage and violence with a hair-trigger temper. This makes even his comrades wary, but it does make him a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield... as long as the mission doesn't require stealth. Or zero casualties. Brawl combines with his fellow Combaticons to form Bruticus. History Main Timeline Arc 2 Buster Witwicky, who had held the power of the Creation Matrix inside his mind, once experienced nightmares of strange new Transformers, Special Teams with the ability to merge into a giants. Brawl and his Combaticon teammates appeared in one of Buster's earlier dreams, before he sought help from the Autobots. In order to process the information his subconscious was feeding him, Buster linked his mind with Optimus Prime, so that the next dream came through far clearer than the previous ones. Together, they saw into the near future, where Brawl and the Combaticons encountered the Autobots at the Pullen Power Plant. Here, the Combaticons joined forces with the Stunticons against their Autobot counterparts, the Protectobots and Aerialbots. The Combaticons fought together as Bruticus, but were defeated by the teamwork shown by Autobot gestalts Superion and Defensor. After Prime and Buster awoke, the Autobots immediately went to work designing these new warriors. Thanks to Soundwave's hacking skills, however, Megatron and Shockwave also saw the visions and began working on their own Special Teams. |Second Generation| On his first mission on Earth, Brawl was sent with the Combaticons and Megatron to steal a hydrothermocline device from Energy Futures Industries. When they arrived, they were met by Optimus Prime and the Protectobots, laying in wait for them. Brawl combined with his team to form Bruticus, but before the giant got a chance to brawl with Defensor, a human suggested that they'd play a video game over the plant instead. Optimus Prime and Megatron both agreed, and Brawl was sent into the video game along with the other Combaticons, Protectobots, and faction leaders. Brawl teamed up with Swindle to kill Streetwise and First Aid in the "Vineland" area of the game. However, they were tripped up by a bunch of vine creatures, crystallized, and blown to smithereens. Game over. |Afterdeath| Unluckily for him, Brawl learned nothing about caution from this experience. A few days later, he mouthed off at Megatron, telling him to get over the fact that Optimus Prime had died by someone else's hands. Megatron proceeded to pop Brawl's head like a ripe melon and throw his deactivated body into a wall. |Gone but Not Forgotten| Arc 3 He got better. On a later mission, Soundwave and the Combaticons were commissioned with destroying the inactive super-Decepticon known as Galvatron, who had been trapped inside the lava flow of an active volcano, preserving him like a fly in amber. Shockwave, who had been commanding the Combaticons ever since Megatron was believed dead in a space bridge accident, nevertheless saw Galvatron as a potential threat to his command, and wanted him eliminated permanently. Vortex and the others were to set up explosive charges around the mouth, burying the future warrior forever. Their plans were waylaid by a group of human females, who used up most of the explosives against the Combaticons. The Decepticons were then forced to retreat once Blaster and the Throttlebots arrived to back-up the humans, but they swore vengeance for the interference. |Ladies' Night| After chasing the Throttlebots around, the Combaticons eventually attacked them in a car lot, and Brawl got into another fight with the Protectobots as they arrived on the scene. Blaster stopped him from shooting Hot Spot in the back, and the Combaticons were eventually forced to retreat. |Used Autobots| Shortly afterwards, the group decided to ambush the Protectobots on their way to the Ark. They failed to take the Autobots completely by surprise as Hot Spot recognized Brawl's tank tracks on the ground, and the ensuing battle quickly led to the groups combining. Bruticus claimed victory over Defensor with his brute strength, but was soon tricked and broken into his component parts by Blaster. |Child's Play| The Combaticons (except Blast Off) were at Shockwave's side when the Decepticon leader ordered his warriors to try and gun down Galvatron as he breached the defenses of their underwater base. However, upon his arrival, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk, and that Shockwave's decision to meet him with violence had only served to assure they had made a powerful enemy. Onslaught turned to his leader, utterly unimpressed over how Shockwave had handled the situation. |Enemy Action| Brawl was on the Decepticons' island base when Shockwave and Ratbat launched it into space to prevent the Autobots from rescuing their prisoner, Buster Witwicky. As Shockwave was sent plunging back into the Earth's atmosphere, Onslaught found himself under Ratbat's command. |The Desert Island of Space| Brawl was amongst the large number of Decepticons who ambushed the Autobots on the Earth's moon - combining with his fellow Combaticons to form Bruticus, joining his fellow combiners in fighting the Autobots' combiners - only to be beaten back by Blaster and Grimlock. |Totaled| Ratbat moved their space-traveling island base back to Earth's seas, where it became a human travel resort to smokescreen the Decepticons' efforts to locate a key to finding the powerful Underbase. Brawl was advertised on television as part of the island's smiling welcoming party. |Club Con| The Combaticons were later part of the large platoon of Decepticons that assumed battle stations in response to the approach of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok's faction upon their iceberg base. Though both groups tentatively tried to unite at first, Scorponok and Ratbat's troops were eventually manipulated into battling one another by Starscream. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Brawl is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 Brawl and the Decepticons were led into battle by Astrotrain in 2007. They planned to strike back against the Autobots, but were instead ambushed by the Quintessons in what could have been a massacre. Putting aside his pride, Decepticon commander Soundwave radioed the Autobots for assistance, and soon the two factions were fighting side-by-side on Cybertron against the invading Quintesson forces. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Nolan North reprises his role as Brawl. Changes *Brawl didn't appear in Emeny Action! or The Desert Island of Space! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Brawl didn't appear in Space Pirates! or Club Con! *Brawl and the Combaticons didn't appear in Cold War! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Combaticons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons